Who says Life was Fair?
by Aqua-Fresh-Ali
Summary: Chapter 3 up!Buruma is kidnapped by the saya-jins and the king has plans for her. And why does the Prince look at her like that? please rr!
1. What Do You Want With Me?

Disclaimer: no I do not own DBZ or an of it's characters, planets,  
inventions etc.  
Who Says Life was Fair?  
By: Aqua_Fresh_Ali  
  
Chapter One: What do You Want With me?  
  
She walked along the hallway, with her captor. She was bound by chains. She was only 5 and she was a slave of the Saya-Jin.  
  
What a cruel world it was, she was only 5 and she was a slave. She knew not what fate had in store for her but she did know that she was to live a terrible life.  
  
Her Chikujin name is Buruma Briefs. She has long lavender- blue hair that reaches her waist.  
  
She hated the chains that she was forced to wear. They dug into her skin and were very heavy.  
  
"here we are, Brat." The Saya-Jin said " the throne room. The King wants to see you. No doubt he will tell you where you will be 'working'." Buruma hated the way he said that. It was like he knew exactly what was to happen to her... and she knew it wouldn't be good.  
  
She was led into the throne room. 'why am I being brought here when all the other captives are in cells?'  
  
She saw a tall man with black hair that stands up so that it looks like a flame. 'Or the top to a carrot' she thought. The man was sitting on a throne and next to it was a smaller throne.  
  
On the smaller throne there was a little boy about the same age as Buruma, maybe a little older. He looked like a miniature version of the King.  
  
" King Vegeta" said the captor of Buruma. "here is the slave you wanted to see"  
  
"Good. You are dismissed Nappa." The King Thundered. Nappa gave a salute and left the throne room.  
  
"What do you want this worthless Chiku- Jin girl for?" the boy asked.  
  
"Shut up, Brat!" King Vegeta said. The boy scowled and sat there silently.  
  
"I bet you are wondering why you are here instead of with the rest of the slaves. Am I right?" the King demanded.  
  
Buruma decided to play dumb and act like she couldn't under stand the Saya- Jin language. "Nani?" she asked. The King was confused, he didn't know the Japanese language, but his head scientist did.  
  
"Send Malaka in here!" said king Vegeta. (A/N: for those of you who don't know Malaka was a scientist in Bardock, the Father of Goku. And I decided that it would be more fitting to have him as the head scientist then Bardock) Not to long after a weird looking Alien entered the room.  
  
"I apologize for taking so long your Majesty" He answered.  
  
"Tell me what the Chiku-jin girl just said. She spoke in her native tongue I believe. She said 'nani'. What the hfil does nani mean?"  
  
"Nani means What, you moron" the prince answered. Buruma was shocked. Not one Saya-jin that she came up against knew her language, until now that is.  
  
"How do you know that Brat?" King Vegeta demanded.  
  
"The question is. how do you not know that?" the Prince rudely answered.  
  
"I don't Believe that I've found a monkey smart enough to learn Japanese." Buruma said. " I thought all monkeys were stupid"  
  
The prince smirked. "well I guess she does speak Saya-go" he said. The King was fuming mad. "Well you stupid Chiku girl, tell me Are you wondering what yo are doing here?" he said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Yes I am. What do you want with me?" was the reply  
  
"Well your father was an ingenious man. He would build weapons for the Saya- jin empire. But it seems that he decided to stop building the weaponry because he found out that we are controlled by that damn lizard Frieza. Your father thought that the Saya-jin people were going to end up helping Frieza conquer the universe. He did not know of our true plan, so we kidnapped you and gathered some Chiku-Jin slaves for ourselves. Your Father has received a letter saying that if he doesn't build weapons for us you will die." King Vegeta explained.  
  
"so all I am to you is insurance that my father builds weapons for you?" Buruma asked.  
  
"Basically" replied the king.  
  
"But you wouldn't kill me. I am just as smart as my father if not smarter. You wouldn't destroy someone that smart would you?" Buruma inquired.  
  
"we will see if you are intelligent or not. Malaka take her for an IQ test" the King ordered  
  
"Yes sire" and Buruma was led away by the only other non- saya-jin in the room.  
  
~*~*~ That is chapter 1! I hope you liked. Please Review or no new chapter. Ja-ne! 


	2. the highest IQ and The stare of a Prince

Who said life was Fair?  
Chapter 2 The Highest IQ and The Stare of a Prince  
  
A/N: thank you to my all of my reviewers! WooHoo! I have reviewers! Sorry I know I'm a loser so whatever. Lmao. Lol  
  
Chapter 2  
  
She followed Malaka down the hall to a lab. "This is the testing lab, where we will find out how smart you really are."  
  
'What am I a lab rat now?' Buruma thought.  
  
Malaka let her in and hooked her up to some kind of machine. "Don't think at all." He advised. "If you do it will ruin the out come of the IQ test. You wouldn't want that would you?"  
  
"Not really. My Father is quite stubborn, it will be months before I'm out of here" Buruma sadly said.  
  
"Now just relax and just empty your mind" Malaka said. (A/N now lets all start meditating lmao) So she did.  
  
~*~*~ 1 hour later ~*~*~  
  
"I don't believe it! She was right! She really is smarter then her father! Wait until King Vegeta finds out!"  
  
She could hear the voices of the shocked scientists. She had told them the truth and there was no way that the king could kill her now ne?  
  
The next thing she knew was that she was being unhooked from the machine.  
  
(A/N: I have no idea as to what a really high IQ score is so I guess that this is gonna be a really long number lol)  
  
"My, my Buruma you really are quite intelligent. You have an IQ of 99999999999999 the highest IQ ever recorded was only three points higher then yours and that was your Father's IQ" Malaka said.  
  
"Wow" was all Buruma could say.  
  
A guard came in. " the king sent me to get the girl." He said. 'The girl is that what I'm going to be called while I'm here?' Buruma thought.  
  
"Well 'the girl' has a name you stupid monkey!" Buruma said. The guard was very mad, but then remembered his exact orders.  
  
"You should be glad the King ordered me to bring you to him unharmed, if he hadn't you would be a bloody pulp right now" The Guard growled.  
  
With that he led Buruma to the throne room once again.  
  
"What took you so long?" the King demanded. "My deepest apologies your highness, but the girl thought it wise to talk back to me." The Guard said as me bowed down with his right fist over his heart in a weird kind of solute.  
  
"I trust you didn't harm her?" the King asked. (A/N OK I'm gonna call King Vegeta, the King and Prince Vegeta, Vegeta so none of you get confused OK?)  
  
"No Your highness" the Guard said. "Then you are excused. Go train or something"  
  
"Yes King Vegeta" and the guard left.  
  
"Tell me girl, what was your IQ?" said the King  
  
"Malaka told me that my IQ was only tree points lower then my father's. Making my IQ 99999999999999 your majesty" Buruma was very nervous.  
  
"99999999999999? What are you some kind of freak? No one is the smart!!" Vegeta said.  
  
"But that's what Malaka told me! I'm not lying!" Buruma argued.  
  
"We shall conduct another test, one where you can't make a mistake on the outcome." King Vegeta decided.  
  
So Buruma took another test.  
  
"This is amazing! She really was telling the truth!" was the king's reaction.  
  
"I told you!" Buruma said in her know-it-all voice.  
  
"Well I guess we should set you up with a room. RADITZ!!!!!!!! GET IN HERE NOW!!!!" the king yelled.  
  
The guard from before came in and said " yes King Vegeta?" Buruma was shocked.  
  
*I hope he's not bringing me to my room, he's mean* she thought.  
  
"Raditz bring Buruma to her room. Give her the one across the hall From the Prince's if she is to be in our science department then she must be comfortable." The king commanded. "WHAT????" Vegeta yelled "WHY AM I STUCK ACROSS THE HALL FROM THAT MIS- COLORED.. THING??? I AM A PRINCE AND I EXPECT TO BE TREATED LIKE ONE!!!!!" But the king's voice was much louder then Vegeta's. "BRAT SHUT UP! IF YOU DON'T THEN I SWEAR YOU WILL HAVE THE WORST BEATING OF YOUR LIFE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!" Well I guess it's safe to say that the King is pissed. "Raditz please escort the prince to his room as well he must think that it is OK to loud- mouth the king." "Yes King Vegeta" Raditz said. So he left with the two Chibis in tow. ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta kept staring at Buruma the whole way to their rooms. And it was really starting to scare Buruma.  
  
"what did I do? Will you please stop staring at me?" she asked quietly.  
  
"You wanna know what you did wrong? You just had to have the room across from mine you baka onna." Vegeta said. *How does he know Japanese? * Buruma thought "How do you know Japanese?" "If you must know it's because my mother was fond of the earthlings and their customs, especially the Japanese and she would teach me the language every night before I went to bed." He didn't really mean to say it but it just sort of came out.  
  
"Oh" Buruma said. And the rest of the walk was silent except for the sound of footsteps on the floor.  
  
But a few passing Saya-jin saw the long stare that their prince gave to the Earth girl.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N sorry folks that's it. I didn't really know what to write this time so here is what I came up with. And if you were interested I have another story called "the Story of a Saya-jin princess" I hope you like! And remember REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Just one button folks!  
|  
|  
|  
|  
\/  
  
Come on push it . you know you want to! Lol Ja ne! =D 


	3. Crocidile Tears

WHO SAID LIFE WAS FAIR? CHAPTER 3: CROCIDLIE TEARS BY AQUA-FRESH-ALI  
  
"This is your new room girl." Raditz growled. "Are you gonna call me girl forever, you monkey faced moron?" Buruma inquired. "Yes now shut up and listen. You will be fitted for your wardrobe tomorrow at precisely 0800 hours so don't sleep in. You are not to leave your room unless escorted by a guard, or one of the Royals." The guard explained. "Also you are not to annoy the King he has an extremely short temper and a very, VERY sadistic sense of humor." And with that said he bowed to the prince and was dismissed.  
Vegeta turned to Buruma as soon as Raditz was out of sight. "If you bug me at all I swear I will personally make sure you experience your own tongue wrapped around your neck so tight your head comes off." The young monarch warned.  
"O- OK" Buruma timidly said. Vegeta just growled and went in to his Chambers. "Stupid Monkeys" Buruma said as she entered her new home.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
BANG!!! BANG!!! BANG!!!  
  
A young blue-haired Chiku-jin girl woke with a start. She stumbled out of bed and went to the door and opened it. She hadn't needed to worry about changing because she had slept in her clothes from the day before.  
The person responsible for all the noise was a woman who looked to be about 20. She had her arms full of cloth that looked like silk, cloth that looked like satin and cloth that looked like a mix between the two. All of the cloth was Royal Blue, a color that looked like it would go nicely with Buruma's hair and eyes. She also held a huge machine that had lots of buttons and strange symbols as well as a single screen to display data Buruma guessed.  
"My name is Celery. I am the royal seamstress. I'm going to take your measurements and make your clothes." The Woman said as she took a measuring tape out of her pocket. (A/N you know the kind made of cloth). And the Celery took Buruma's measurements.  
After she was finished, Celery entered the measurements into the machine. She then took the silk like cloth and placed it inside the machine and pushed a big green button. Less then a minute later 6 beautiful dresses came out of the machine all identical.  
"I hope you don't mind wearing dresses all women on Vegeta-sei are required to wear them. Try one on." Celery said.  
"No I don't mind" Buruma said as she took off her regular clothes and put on one of her new dresses. " I had to wear them all the time at home." The dress fit her perfectly. ' How does that machine make clothes so quickly?' Buruma wondered.  
She was about to voice her inquiry but she was cut off by a knock at the door. Celery ignored it and started pushing more buttons on the machine and started some more dresses, this time out of the Satin like material.  
Buruma answered the door and saw the Prince standing there impatiently. "My father wants to see you in the throne room now." Vegeta said.  
"OK just give me a second" Buruma said before turning to tell Celery where she was going.  
  
THE THRONE ROOM 10 MINUTES LATER  
"You called for me?" Buruma asked.  
"yes I did. I need to go over a few things with you. First of all you are to have all meals in the Royal Dining Hall with Vegeta and I. Second, you are not to leave your room with out a guard, Vegeta or myself. Third you start working the lab tomorrow at 1000 hours and you will work until Noon meal and then again until 1500 hours. Then you are to return to your chambers until Evening meal. Do I make myself clear?" The king said with that arrogant kingly air.  
"Yes king Vegeta" Buruma replied immediately. " but what am I to do today?"  
"today you will stay with Vegeta and he will show you around the Palace, right Brat?" the King said turning to his son.  
"sure as whatever as long as she doesn't bug me" Vegeta said indifferently. "come on girl." And the two chibis left the throne room on an extremely long and boring tour.  
  
TWO HOURS LATER  
"and these are the Royal Training rooms where I spend most of my time 'punishing' any guard who gets on my nerves. And that's the end of the 'tour' as my father so wonderfully put it. Now go back to your room so I can train" Vegeta demanded.  
"But King Vegeta said that I have to stay with you! And what's that room over there?" Buruma said.  
"That room is the Royal Garden (A/N is everything around here royal?) No one is aloud in there except the royals, But Father and I never go in there. It's to girly" Vegeta answered.  
"If no one goes in there does that mean that all the flowers are dried? I wanna see! Can I see? Please Vegeta? Please? Please? Please?"  
"SHUT UP ONNA NOKO!!!!!!!!" Vegeta yelled but regretted it instantly because Buruma's eye's welled up with tears and her bottom lip was sticking out in a pout.  
"B- Bu- But all I wanted was to see the fl -flow- flowers!!" Buruma then burst in to extremely loud tears.  
"Shh!!! Don't cry! Shh!!! I'm sorry I yelled but I was getting a headache! Shh!!! Please stop crying!!!" Vegeta said trying to calm the girl.  
To the passing Saiya-jin it was a pitiful sight. The prince of one of the strongest races in the universe trying to stop a small Chiku girl from crying.  
"please stop crying! I'll bring you into the garden if you do!" He desperately tried, and of course Buruma immediately stopped her tears, with no indication that she had been crying at all.  
"Really? You will? YAY!!! Thank you Vegeta, Thank you!!!" Buruma said as she gave him a big hug.  
"as long as you stop hugging me and swear never to do it again! I mean the Saiya-jin prince can't die from girl germs! It would be a disgrace!"  
"But I don't have germs! I had Malaka check when I was in the lab yesterday" Buruma said.  
"Oh OK"  
"Can we go into the garden now?"  
"OK!" and the two went into the Royal Gardens. *~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~ ~~~* There you have it Chapter 3 I hope you liked it! The next chapter will be a few years later and our Favorite couple will be reeking havoc all over the Palace. 


End file.
